Aussie Adventure II
by gilmoreaddict
Summary: The sequel to Aussie Adventure. Yale PDLD
1. Night in society

A/N: And the votes are in! Like 85 of you wanted a sequel so who am I to deny that?

Notes: This takes place about 2 months after the last one ended and Rory and Finn are together.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters however, the dialogue is mine unless otherwise stated, and that goes for the rest of the story.

0000

"Hey Colin, where is he?" Rory greeted Colin upon entering the boys' dorm.

"In his room still…" Colin said not looking up from the video game he was playing.

"HAMILTON MERRICK FINLEY GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE, WE'RE ALREADY RUNNING TWENTY MINUTES LATE!" Rory belted causing Colin to actually tear his gaze from the TV screen.

"In a minute!" Finn called back.

"Don't make me come in there!" Rory yelled.

"Please go in there? I would rather not listen to you yelling," Colin rolled his eyes.

"I'm ready, I'm ready," Finn said hustling out of his room.

"Awe, you look cute," Rory said leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

"How's my tie?" Finn asked trying to look at his own bowtie and ending up looking like a retarded otter instead.

She reached to his neck and tugged slightly before the bowtie fell into its proper place.

"Thank you darling," Finn said smiling and kissing her.

"Can't you guys go somewhere else? You're so domestic that it's nauseating," Colin complained.

"Goodbye grandpa, don't wait up," Finn said throwing a pillow in Colin's face and taking Rory's hand to lead her to the car.

They were on there way to a black tie event that the eldest Gilmores had required their presence at. They both thought that Finn was rough around the edges but he had a good name and they always wanted to show the young couple off.

0000

"So what's this event for again?" Finn asked as they drove toward some high-class event place.

"I forget what she said…I just know it was some DAR thing," Rory shrugged.

"You look gorgeous tonight…did I tell you that?" Finn asked reaching for her hand. He took he hand and brought it to his mouth kissing it gently.

"Thanks Finn," Rory said smiling at his affectionately.

The two of them had been getting along wonderfully, sure they bickered sometimes (who doesn't), but they were still going strong.

"May I take your coat darling?" Finn asked as they arrived at the hall.

"Of course," she said as he helped her shrug out of her knee-length coat.

Finn walked off to check their coats and Rory looked around for someone she noticed, but Emily beat her.

"Rory, dear! So wonderful to see you! Is Hamilton here?" Emily asked swooping upon Rory in an instant.

"Yes he's just checking our coats," Rory nodded hugging the older woman.

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore," Finn said coming over to the pair.

He hugged Emily and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"How are you both? We haven't seen you in weeks!" Emily gushed.

"We've been busy," Rory said.

Christopher was now paying for her school but she had taken to visiting on Friday nights occasionally to keep some tie to her grandparents. They didn't really talk about Lorelai or Luke or Christopher ever though.

"Well of course. How's school Hamilton?" Emily asked.

"Mrs. Gilmore, please, call me Finn. And school is going well, thank you for asking," Finn said.

Rory smiled on the inside at how good he was at the smooth talking.

"Now I know that you may have other plans but if you could possibly come to dinner at our house on Friday there's something your grandfather and I would like to discuss with you Rory. Finn, you're also welcome to join us," Emily said.

"Next week? I should be okay…what about you?" Rory nodded asking Finn.

"That should be fine," Finn agreed.

"Wonderful. Now come this way, I want to introduce you to my friends," Emily said leading the couple away.

0000

"I hate events," Rory sighed when they finally escaped.

"I second that. Are we still going to the Hollow?" Finn asked.

"Yes please…I haven't seen my mom in a long time."

"You saw her three days ago when we met in Hartford for dinner with Luke and her," Finn rolled his eyes.

"Do you mind going?" Rory asked.

"Not at all…I love that crazy little town," Finn grinned.

"Good. Off to Stars Hollow we go!" Rory cried putting a hand in the air and pointing.

"You're pointing the wrong way love," Finn laughed.

0000

"Fruit of my loins! Robin Hood!" Lorelai called from the door of the house.

She had started calling Finn Robin Hood after a party Finn and Rory had attended at the Gilmore's. He had brought her back apple tarts which she considered "Stealing for the rich and giving to the poor."

"Hi Mom," Rory said hugging her.

"Hello Madam," Finn said bowing and kissing her hand.

"You know I'm only letting you get away with that because you're wearing a tux right?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course," Finn grinned.

He went around to the back of the Escalade and pulled out three huge bags of laundry.

"Hey Rory, hi Finn," Luke said as he came out of the house.

"Hey Luke," Rory said giving him a hug.

"You guys are lucky I didn't let her wash Paul Anka's collar in the machine alone again," Luke rolled his eyes at Lorelai when he spotted the laundry bags.

"What? It's blue…the color might bleed!" Lorelai defended herself.

"Uh huh, right," Luke said taking a bag from Finn.

"Why is it that I have to do not only _your_ laundry but your exotic boyfriend's laundry too?" Lorelai complained as they followed the boys into the house.

"Oh please, I do the laundry, not you Miss I'm-washing-Paul-Anka's-collar-because-it-might-bleed," Rory rolled her eyes.

"You love me," Lorelai cooed.

"Not much choice on my end," Rory rebutted.

"I birthed you! You better love me missy," Lorelai furrowed her brows and followed Rory into the kitchen.

"Let's watch a movie!" Lorelai yelled as they all convened in the kitchen again.

"Mom…can't we do that tomorrow? I'm really tired and I know Finn is too," Rory complained.

"Fine…leave me to rot," Lorelai sighed.

"Tomorrow I'll make dinner and we can watch a movie," Luke told Rory and Finn, ignoring Lorelai.

"Sounds great, thanks Luke. Night, night Mom," Rory said hugging each of them.

"Goodnight love," Finn said kissing her.

"I don't see why you put up the façade of sleeping on the couch…we all know you sneak into Rory's room when you think Luke and I are asleep," Lorelai pointed out.

"It gives the illusion…" Finn shrugged.

"Whatever. Night guys…c'mon burger boy," Lorelai said tugging Luke upstairs.

"She was hyper tonight," Finn commented and Rory nodded in agreement.

"I'll be in when I think they're asleep," Finn said smiling.

Rory chuckled and then got serious. "Don't take too long."

"I couldn't stay away if I tried. Until then my dear," Finn said. He drew her into his body and kissed her for a long moment.

With that they parted and Rory went into her room and Finn went to the couch.

0000

A/N: Not much happened.

Ryan's Note-Too tired to say anything meaningful. Review please. Thanks and God Bless -Ryan


	2. Fright

A/N: Poooof. Pittsburgh's goin' to the Suuuuuper Bowl. Woot!

0000

"So my pretty daughter…how long are you staying with your mommy?" Lorelai asked the next morning when Finn and Rory entered the diner.

Rory glanced at Finn.

"I think we'll leave around noon tomorrow because Luke promised us dinner and a movie tonight," Finn answered.

"I'm not sure how I feel about you and Luke having dinner and a movie," Lorelai said.

"Lorelai," Luke said warningly as he overheard her comment.

Lorelai smiled at him prettily. "You love me."

Luke rolled his eyes and walked away grinning slightly.

"So what are you two up to today?" Lorelai asked.

"I think we're just going to hang around town…it's so nice out," Rory shrugged.

"Okay…lets meet at the house around six?" Lorelai nodded getting up to go to the inn.

Rory and Finn nodded in unison.

Lorelai kissed Luke and left with her donuts and coffee in hand.

0000

"So when are we going to get to see everyone again?" Rory asked as she and Finn strolled through the town.

"I assume you mean my mates…and I already told you. We'll go down there for a week when school's over," Finn reminded her.

"But that's a whole month from now…and you're graduating so who knows what you're gonna have to do for your dad's company," Rory complained.

"Dearest, lets not forget that my dad's company is based in Australia so I can take care of everything from there," Finn sighed. He looked slightly downcast.

"You really don't want to take over do you?" Rory asked sensing his mood.

"I don't really have a choice. I'm the oldest son…it's my duty," Finn said shaking it off.

"Everything will turn out fine," Rory said kissing him on the cheek.

"But what about next year?" Finn asked.

Rory was caught off guard by his tone. She wasn't used to him sounding scared but that's exactly how he sounded just then. "What about next year?"

"I may have to be in Australia all the time…and you'll still be here," Finn expanded.

"Finny…we can get through it. I'm not about to let this end just because you'll be in Australia. We'll talk all the time and visit when we can…it's only for a year," Rory tried to sound optimistic over the sinking feeling in her stomach.

Finn pulled her closer and they just stood in each other's embrace for a few moments before continuing their walk.

0000

It was the next Friday and Finn was waiting for Rory to finish getting ready before they left for Richard and Emily's.

"FINN ANSWER THAT!" Rory called when the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Finn said into the phone.

His face turned from relaxed to bewildered immediately. "We'll be right there."

"Who was it?" Rory asked fastening her earring as she walked into the room.

"Your mum," he said staring at her face.

"Finn…what's going on? You're scaring me," Rory said, his face was freaking her out.

"It's your dad. He fainted and his heart stopped. They took him to the hospital and he's alive but unconscious," Finn reported.

Rory's face crumpled and tears immediately poured down her cheeks as she collapsed into Finn's arms.

"It'll be fine love. We need to get over to the hospital though," Finn whispered into her hair, holding her tight.

He soon realized she wasn't about to move so he picked her up like a baby and carried her to the car.

0000

"Finn…thank god," Lorelai said hugging him when he entered the waiting room with Rory in tow.

"Ror…you okay honey?" Lorelai asked pulling her into a hug.

"I want to see him," Rory said simply.

"You will soon…they aren't letting us yet," Lorelai told her.

Rory sniffled and a few more tears slipped down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Finn asked Luke who was looking incredibly uncomfortable with Gigi sitting on his lap.

"They think he had a stroke or something…his heart stopped and luckily his mom was there to call the ambulance or he would have died," Luke replied looking down at the blonde girl who kept hitting him in the face.

Finn sank into a chair next to the one where Rory was already sitting. "C'mere."

She willingly let herself be pulled into his arms.

"Finn…what's gonna happen?" she asked softly.

"I don't know baby…I don't know," he told her honestly. She took a few deep breaths and he could tell she was trying desperately to maintain control.

He held her tightly not wanting to let go.

"Finn?" Rory said in a whisper.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"What if he dies? We weren't exactly getting along right now and I don't want him to die without knowing how much I love him. You've never even met him," she said quietly and he could hear the tears in her voice.

"He's not going to die. And if he does, he knows how much you love him. You know he does," Finn insisted.

She swallowed hard and nodded.

"I love you," he whispered and kissed her hair.

"I don't know what I would do without you," she said and buried her face into his shoulder.

0000

They spent the next few days at the hospital, but it seemed like a lifetime.

Rory refused to leave her father's bedside even to eat.

Lorelai tried to convince Finn to go home and get some rest but he refused to leave Rory's side.

They got optimistic reports from the doctors but Chris was still unconscious and they were starting to worry that he hadn't woken up yet.

Finally, after four days, he responded and woke up.

The pair of them were sitting, huddled in a chair, half asleep when his eyes opened.

"Rory?" Chris' feeble voice asked.

Her head sprang up. "Dad!" She raced to the bed and flung her arms around him-gently.

"What are you doing kid?" Chris asked confused.

Finn slipped into the hall and called the nurse.

Soon Rory and Finn were shooed into the hall so that tests could be run.

"Thank you for staying with me," Rory sighed into Finn's chest.

"I couldn't imagine being anywhere else when you need me. Or ever for that matter," Finn assured her.

Chris had apparently had a stroke and hit his head enough to erase a little bit of his memory and he couldn't walk as of yet it seemed but he still could talk and function.

He was to stay in the hospital for a few more days and then they'd go there.

"Dad…I'm sorry that we haven't been talking. I should've forgiven you sooner," Rory said while Finn waited in the hall.

"I know kid…it's not your fault. Can we not do that anymore?" Chris asked.

"Of course…I love you Dad," she whispered.

"I love you too kid," he smiled.

0000

A/N: I hated this very very much.

Ryan's Note- merr. Go Steelers! Thanks and God Bless. –Ryan. Oh and this chapter only sucked because we haven't had time to work on it and we're not exactly getting along at the moment. It'll get better again.


End file.
